robot hands cast Irken bruises
by izfan26
Summary: Zim and his daughter/sister are being abused by the robo-parents. can the tallest help them before it's too late? rated for swearing. ZaDf, RaPr
1. Chapter 1: the stupid move

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ROBO-PARENTS, ZIM, THE TALLEST, DIB, GAZ, OR JOHNNY OR DEVI.**_

_**BUT, I DO OWN JECCISA AND THE IDEA.**_

Zim plugged in the wires to the robo-parents. "Daughter, I tell you, this new programming is going to fix the glitches in the robo-parents' systems." Jeccisa couldn't shake the feeling that the videos they were downloading into the objects posing as their parents weren't how normal parents treated their children. "Daddy, Jeccisa doesn't think this will work." "QUIET WOMAN! MY JOB IS TO INVADE AND COME UP WITH GOOD IDEAS! YOURS IS TO HELP ME CARRY THEM OUT! Now, just press the button when I give you the signal." Jeccie exhaled deeply. "Yes sir." Jeccisa kept looking at the playlist.

_{short story} Mother, why?_

_{short story} Daddy, it hurts_

_{short story} Mother, I love you_

_{short story} My name is Sarah_

_MMV-Concrete angel_

_MMV-no love_

_MMV-Stop child abuse BETA_

_MMV- {short story} speechless_

And so on. Jeccisa had been watching youtube one day, and her dad walked in on her. "Hey, is that how normal human parents behave?" "Well, yeah, apparently some of them, but-" "I HAVE TO PROGRAM TH ROBO-PARENTS TO DO THIS RIGHT AWAY!" what he didn't let Jeccie tell him was that these were all videos about child abuse and how wrong it is! Jeccisa kept trying to stop him. But, he ignored her. Now, her they were, about to become, how the humans described it, "abused children" because of her fathers stupidity. "Are you ready, Jeccisa?" her father called to her as he finished hooking up the robo-parents. Jeccisa sighed "yes, sir." "Good. Now, press the button!" Jeccisa pushed the red button with one finger, knowing what she was doing. **T-MINUS TEN SECONDS**

**NINE**

**EIGHT**

**SEVEN**

**SIX**

**FIVE**

**FOUR**

**THREE**

**TWO**

**ONE**

**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**

Declared a robotic voice. Robo-dad's eyes shot open, and he pulled off the wire from his back. Robo-mom did the same thing. Robo dad walked up to Jeccie "what are you doing in my face, you useless bitch?" "oh, I-I'm sorry, daddy." He smacked her, and she was on the floor before you could say "blueberry noodles". "get out of my sight, hore." Jeccisa got up, and rushed for the elevator. "y-y-y-yes, daddy." Jeccie's title for him made Zim angry "I AM ZIM! I AM YOUR FATHER! NOT THAT USELESS HUNK OF METAL!" Robo-mom picked him up, and slapped him. "shut up, runt." She scolded in a cool, flat voice. "I HAVE A NAME- oof!" she tossed him against the wall. "you don't deserve a name. but, if you are so desperate for one, I will name you… Joshua." She said, holding him against a wall. Zim was so scared, he called her something he almost never called her, and never EVER in this form. He looked at her and said, "y-y-y-yes, mommy." He shuddered. He ran upstairs to his daughter's room, and crawled in her lap. "what is happening, Jeccisa darling? What did we download into them?" "we downloaded child abuse programs into them. Now, we are their punching bags, they are our parents." "well, how do these videos of yours end?" "a child has to die before anyone does anything. And, from the looks of those videos, we have to lie about our bruises. But, no one will notice. No one will care." The two Irkens held each other and cried for a long time. They both thought that this was how it was going to end. They were going to die hated and in pain. They were just two insignificant little lives that were going to die at the hands of their robot parents. They thought no one would help them. They couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: tall memories

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**WHAT I OWN: JECCISA, THE IDEA**_

_**WHAT I DON'T: THE TALLEST, AND ROBODAD**_

Jeccisa wrapped the white linen around her bruised eye. She gently stroked her crushed antennae. _I think_ she thought _that is the last time I will attempt to get food._ She had a horror flash image of robo-mom's gloved fist covered in dark green blood. Maybe the tallest wouldn't notice she was hiding a black eye. "Hello, my tallest." She greeted with fake cheer. "What happened to your eye, Jeccie?" that horrified Jeccisa as she heard Robo-dad outside the laboratory door. "M-m-my name is Cassidy." She trembled "whatever, Jeccisa. So, what happened to your eye?" Jeccisa thought hard about her response which was not easy in the few moments she had, so, she finally spat out, "I just fell." A grin spread across Tami's face. "I can tell you're lying." He said in a sing-songy voice. Jeccisa almost cried. "Look, I can't tell anyone or… they'll get angry." "Jeccisa," Kim said, anger and control welling up in his powerful red eyes "as your tallest, your ruler, I order you to take off the linen." Jeccisa slowly but surely took off the linen. The tallest winced at her swollen eye that was so badly bruised that it almost looked black. "Jeccisa," Tami said his soft purple eyes ready to fall out of his head "what happened?" "I-I-I-I can't say…" "Who's done this to you?" "I can't tell anyone…" from off-screen came a bloodcurdling screech "**CASSIDY!**" her robot father yelled. "You were about to tell those two that I hit you!" "N-n-no, I-I w-wasn't!" "She wasn't going to, Mr. Zillinski!" Kim chimed in, begging for Jeccie's life. "SHUTTUP!" he screamed, breaking the camera. The tallest stood (Or rather floated) in place, staring at the static. The one thing that the robot man forgot to diffuse was the audio.

Jeccisa: daddy… please… stop

Robo-dad: SHUT UP! YOU WERE GOING TO TELL THEM! I KNOW YOU WERE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, CASSIDY?

Jeccie: daddy, I'm sorry… why do you hate me?

Robo-dad: YOU USELESS PIECE OF BULL!

*beating noises and crying*

Jeccie: daddy, stop!

Robo-dad: you stupid little girl! *whack whack*

Jeccie: daddy, it hurts!  
>Robo-dad: SHUT UP! YOU HORRIBLE GIRL!<p>

Jeccie: why do you want me dead? What did I do wrong? Daddy, I'm sorry!

Robo-dad: YOU WERE BORN! _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU DID WRONG!

Jeccie: ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Daddy! Stop it! Ow! Daddy, it hurts!

Tami couldn't take it anymore. "Drones cut the transmission. I can't watch this." The screen turned to black, and Tami ran off to the bedroom, running into a few irkens. "Daddy? What's wrong?" asked a blonde in white. (See daughter! Daddy can explain!) But, he completely ignored her. He tossed himself on the bed, and sobbed, thinking about his father.

"_Daddy? May Kim and I please eat?" the tiny bony smeet asked the blue eyed irken, about Zim's height. He looked over at the irken baby with a drunken glaze in his eyes "no! You little b{_censored_}d!" he picked up a knife, and flung it at a small red eyed boy. "No!" screamed Tami, lunging at the knife. His thumbs were gone in less than a moment. "You'll pay for that!" his daddy screamed, picking up the knife. Kim grabbed the knife, and tried to yank it away, but, only succeeded in loosing his thumbs. He and his brother passed out, from blood loss. When he woke up, his daddy was gone, replaced by a woman with another child named Zim. They had a happy life, but, whenever he saw a child that he thought was abused, he'd whisper "I love you, daddy."_

"I really DO love you, daddy." He whispered into a pillow. "Hey, Tam." Said a voice from behind him. "What was THAT all about?" Tami was a bit angry. How could he forget? "Look at your claws, Kim." He muttered only loud enough for him to hear. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm sure it's just a malfunction with the robots. You wanna go?" he took the shirt off of his back. "sure." He mumbled, tackling Kim in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: a parody and an OC

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SICK OF HEARING THIS? NOW, CAN YOU JUST R&R?**_

"Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo!" Dib turned around, and looked at the badly disguised Irken on the gravel, sobbing weakly, covered in bruises and scars. "Hey, Zim, dude, are you ok?" Dib asked the small boy, despite the fact that he knew Zim was in no way ok. "Sniff… no, Dib-friend-big-headed-beast. Zim is NOT ok. Zim is quite the opposite of ok. You see…" _am I seeing things_ Dib thought _or does Zim seem afraid?_ "Don't worry," he said, tenderly patting Zim's shoulder "you can tell me. Just take your time." Zim slowly, but surely told Dib the happenings of that morning.

"_Get up, Joshua, you stupid fool." Robo-mom said, walking up to a sleeping Zim. "Y-yes, Ma'am. I love you, mother." He was then whacked mercilessly. "Yeah, well, I don't love YOU." _You've made that very clear._ Zim thought. But, he got up, and made breakfast for his "parents". Not that they ate, they just hoped that "Joshua" would burn himself. Of course, he never did, and he and "Cassidy" hated to see the food go to waste. "Daddy," Jeccisa turned to her real, true, honest to goodness father "Jeccisa is going to go through the trash to get our breakfast." "No, daughter! It's too dangerous!" "Do you want to eat or not?" Zim looked down at his boots "I want to eat." "Okay, then, Zim won't stop Jeccisa." Zim watched helplessly as she was caught and beaten to a pulp. "HEY, HONEY!" screamed Robo-dad, looking over at Zim "HE WAS PROBABLY HELPING HER!" Robo-dad brought his fist down onto Zim's already damaged head several times, giving him several large bruises. He ran out the door, and, even though it was still the very beginning of summer vacation to the safest place he could think of; school._

"So, THAT'S why you were here so early!" Dib said in surprise. "You were trying to escape the Robo-parents!" Dib gently patted Zim's arm. "Yeah," Zim responded "but, it's ok. It's all my dumb fault." "NO! Zim, don't say stuff like that. Abuse is never your fault." "It is if you accidentally program them to be, how you say, abusive parents." Dib let out a sigh. "Irken invader Zim, you truly are a concrete angel." Zim looked at him in confusion "excuse me, Dib, a WHAT?" Dib looked at him in shock, surprised that the small invader hadn't heard about the song, Concrete angel by Martina McBride. "Well, my friend," Dib said, like he was about to school him "I think that would be best explained through parody." Dib cleared his throat, a piano started playing, and Dib began to sing.

_He walks to skool with a lunch he packed_

_Nobody knows what he's holdin' back._

_Wearing the striped shirt he wore yesterday._

_He hides the bruises with yellin' and lace._

_Ooh, ooh…_

_Miss Bitters don't care, so she doesn't ask._

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_Bearing the burden at his lonely home_

_Sometimes he wishes he was never cloned_

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_He screams loud as a hawk_

_In a world that he can't get out of_

_But, his dreams_

_Give him wings_

_And he flies to a place_

_Where he's loved._

_Irken Angel._

_Somebody screams in the middle of the night._

_Everyone hears him, but, they turn out the light._

_A rock-hard soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_He screams loud as a hawk_

_In a world that he can't get out of_

_But, his dreams_

_Give him wings_

_And he flies to a place_

_Where he's loved_

_Irken Angel._

_A statue stands in a shady place_

_An angel boy with a smiling face._

_A name is written of the boy of green_

_An alien that the world didn't see._

_Through the wind_

_And the rain_

_He screams loud as a hawk_

_In a world that he can't get out of_

_But, his dreams_

_Give him wings_

_And he flies to a place_

_Where he's loved._

_Irken Angel!_

"So, do you want to come over to my house?" Dib asked. Zim didn't normally want to come over to Dib's house. His dad was a homicidal maniac, for tallest Miyuki's sake! (Or was it tallest Spork? Let me get back to you on that. But, anyways, back to the story) although his father scared him, Robo-dad and mom scared the young invader more, so, he turned to Dib and said, "Yes. I don't see why not?" so, Dib took the young Irken's hand, and guided him back to his house on 777. Hey, let's check in on Jeccisa.

_**MEANWHILE, IN A LOCATION THAT CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS THE HI-SKOOL…**_

"boo-hoo! Boo-hoo!" sobbed the young invader Jeccisa. Her BFF paranormal investigator Stacy Melissa Electron saw her pal crying, and went up to her. "you ok?" she asked, even though it was clear Jeccisa was IN NO WAY okay. "no, flat haired-Stacy-friend-beast. Jeccisa is IN NO WAY okay." "why?" "uh… I fell?" but, Jeccie should've known that Stacy wouldn't believe that. "uh-huh. now, what REALLY happened?" she knew she was caught, so Jeccisa basically told her the same story Zim told Dib. "Jeccisa," sighed Stacy "you are a regular Alyssa." "who?" "well…"

_my little girl made a new friend just the other day_

_on the playground at skool between the tires and the swings._

_But, she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me, "mommy, Alyssa lies."_

_Now, I just brushed it off at first_

_Because I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt._

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said, "you can tell me."_

_And, she said_

"_Alyssa lies_

_to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at skool_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries_

_To cover every bruise_

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet._

"_god bless my mom and my dad_

_and my new friend, Alyssa,_

_oh, I know she needs you bad_

_because Alyssa lies_

_in the classroom_

_Alyssa lies_

_Everyday at skool_

_Alyssa lies_

_To the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleeping years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew exactly what I had to do_

_But, when we got to skool on Monday,_

_I heard the news._

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad._

_And, the lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked._

_Until I felt the tears run down my face._

_And, I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at skool today_

'_cuz she doesn't lie_

_in the classroom_

_she doesn't lie_

_anymore at skool_

_Alyssa lies_

_with Jesus_

_because there's nothing_

_anyone would do_

_tears filled my eyes_

_when my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lied_

_oh, mommy, oh, mommy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies…_

"so, can you come with me to a kid I'm babysitting? His name is…" Stacy looked at her phone "…Dib Chadwick." Jeccisa linked arms with her bestie. "okay, but, for twenty percent of the profits!" she said, jokingly. The two girls laughed, and walked to 777, arm in arm.

_**A/N: YES, ONE IS A PARODY, THE OTHER IS JUST CHANGED TO MOMMY, I KNOW! ANYWAYS, HERE'S STACY'S PROFILE;**_

_**Name: Stacy Melissa Electron**_

_**Age: 16 ½**_

_**Hobbies: paranormal investigation**_

_**Friends: Jeccisa Zillinski … that's it**_

_**Likes: Brock in her math class**_

_**Dislikes: having no parents**_

_**Family: her little brother Todd, who is obsessed with texting and she raises on her own**_

_**Dreams: she wants to one day rule the universe with her best friend, Jeccisa**_

_**Appearance: her mother's gold locket, a blue kitty-face tee, black jeans skirt, black trench coat, high heeled Mary Janes, knee-high socks, red streaked black scythe hair in a pink bow barrette.**_


	4. Chapter 4: we're free

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OKAY? THAT'S ALL.**_

Jeccisa and Zim walked home, hand in hand, each ready for a beating that wasn't going to come. It had been months since the abuse started, and Jeccisa had been right. No one noticed, nobody cared. Nobody noticed that both of them were having trouble walking. No one cared that the bruises were increasing. No one, that is, except their best friends. But, name one thing they could do. "Daddy?" Jeccisa said, for once out in public. "Yes, Jeccisa?" "Do you think that they'll forget to beat us today?" "No, honey. They never will. We both know the only way out of this is through death. But, if I am allowed to go to heaven, which I probably won't, but if I do, I will hold your hand the entire way up. Now, back to reality. Do you remember the armadillo?" Jeccisa again became {even MORE} depressed. "Yes, sir." They finally walked up to the house between two abandoned buildings (the guys who lived there finally got tired of the tubes and left) "come on Jeccisa." Zim said, kindly "let's get this over with." Jeccisa and Zim took each other's hand firmer, took off their disguises and walked in on something they did not expect; their robo-parents being put into Irken handcuffs. Robo-mom caught a glimpse of Zim and Jeccisa standing at the door, staring at them. "YOU! You two! Joshua and Cassidy! You called the cops, didn't you? You little tattletales!" she broke free of the officer's grip, and lunged at them. "No, mother! We didn't!" Zim begged. Jeccisa got into the armadillo, and screeched, "And our names are JECCISA and ZIM! Not Joshua and Cassidy!" but, Robo-mom had grabbed a knife in her teeth, and brought it down through Zim's midsection. "I LOVE YOU, JECCISA, MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed in horrible agony. But, that's not what sent him to play with the angels. No, his one-cuffed robo-dad grabbed the bleeding boy, and put him underneath a bucket of water. Zim felt the acid burn his skin, he was in more pain than he had ever been in before. He felt the wound fill with water, he felt the blood escape his body, but, he didn't want to die without a fight. He didn't want to leave without one last word. Or, in his case, THREE last words. He opened his mouth, and screamed with one last breath,

"_**I AM ZIM!**_"

But, when Robo-dad pulled out the Irken, he was dead. 43-year-old invader Zim, posing as twelve-year-old Zim Zillinski, father of invader Jeccisa, was dead. Jeccisa couldn't believe it. Her family had left her. Her mom, now her dad, she was the only one left. She was an orphan. But, Robo-mom shook her head, and saw her husband holding her 'son's' dead body. She knew she was fifty percent responsible for it. She yanked her handcuffs apart, grabbed his body from Robo-dad, and just held him. "What have I done? What have I done? **WHAT HAVE I ****DONE!**" she wailed. She cradled the dead man, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Zim. I love you." Jeccisa wailed. "NO ONE EVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" screamed robo-dad. "WHO CALLED THE COPS?" "We did." Said a voice behind them. They turned to the door, and saw two Irkens in bad human disguises (red and purple wigs and contacts, blue jeans, and black t-shirts. "Jeccisa, do you know who we are?" asked the red one, as a purple on stepped out and put her dad in a body bag. "No." "We're the tallest. We are sorry about your dad, but, you are to come with us." He took her arm, and every part of Jeccisa was screaming at her to pull away. But, what option did she have? So, she took GIR's tiny steel hand, and she let Kim guide her into the massive. Purple kissed the tiny invader's body. "Fly away high angel." He whispered. "You will never have to hurt again." The massive took off, and Jeccisa never saw earth again. Neither did Zim. Jeccisa felt hot tears roll down her face, but, she looked into the stars, and knew he was in a better place. (Hey, that rhymes!) She knew that he could do whatever he wanted to do all day, he could sleep peacefully all night, and, he was free. Free from abuse, free from yelling, and most importantly, free to be with Sarah. She changed into a blue ball gown, blue gloves, a blue gemmed crown, two blue velvet veils draped on her antennae, and little blue slippers. Jeccisa brushed her black shoulder length hair until it shined. She went back out to a window, and stared out it. Tallest Red walked up to her, and held her close. Jeccisa buried her face in his shirt and wailed, "**WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO LIKE THAT? WHY DID THEY HURT HIM? WHY WASN'T IT ME? WAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" Kim didn't say a word. He just held her. But, he was screaming at himself, _why aren't I saying anything?_ But, then it hit him. _What do you say? What do you tell a victim of abuse? What do you tell them after they've lost someone to the abuser? How do you comfort them? How do you convince them that won't happen again? You can't. THAT'S why I'm not saying anything. Well, there is ONE thing I can say,_ "you're dad is safe now, Jeccisa. He really is. And, we both know that, for a little guy like him, there was no other way out." She held him, and they cried for a long time.

_**ZIM ALSO HAS WRITTEN A LETTER TO ALL ABUSERS, SOON-TO-BE ABUSERS, AND THOSE FOR ABORTION:**_

Dear parents,

Hello. I am Zim. I am speaking for all of us up here who have suffered child abuse or abortion. I want to tell you that the pain you inflicted is over, we forgive you, we love you, and we are fine. My best friend here in the afterlife was aborted. We call her Katie. She has pretty albino white and pink eyes. She is tiny, but, she is a wonderful guardian angel. She makes sure Max, her parents' NEW baby has a happy life. Our mother, Miyuki, cries with us. For our hearts have been broken. Why did you kill us, mommies and daddies? Our mother, Miyuki, loves us all very much. But, we all wanted nothing more than to love you, to laugh, to play, and occasionally be mischievous. But, all those reams are now forgotten memories. But, we all love you anyway, even though you are the reason for our deaths. Now, we all have stories to tell about why we are no longer living on earth with you, about how we got to the afterlife.

This is how I got here;

My robot parents had been hurting me for several months. I had a daughter who posed as my sister. They seemed to hurt me the most out of the two of us. One day, my mother stabbed my through my squeedily-spooch. My father held me under water, the substance that burned. I felt my legs detach from my body. I screamed, "**MOMMY! DADDY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I LOVE YOU!**" they seemed not to hear me. I still don't understand. I was their child, or a "piece of meat" as a strange voice called me. This voice, I assumed, was my father. I felt one arm clumsily detach. Then, the other. I was screaming. All I wanted was to tell my parents that I loved them. That I was sorry for whatever I had done. I was thinking this as my head imploded. How much I wanted to say the words, "I love you." But, it was too late. I had not a breath left to say the words with. I was dead. I wanted to live, mommy, I wanted to… but, I couldn't hang on. I heard my mother screaming, at first I thought in joy, but, then I heard her say;

"I'm sorry, Zim. I love you."

Mother, do you love me now? Now that I had made up for all I had done? Now that I was gone? Oh, mother, can't you see? I loved you back all along. But, none of it mattered anymore. Finally, after all the pain Zim had felt, it was all over. I was a baby again. I felt myself being cradled, and realized an angel was taking me up to the sky. I was crying, but, the physical pain was gone. I was swaddled in white velvet. The angel put me in Miyuki's arms. She said that she loved me, and she was my mother. "What was the behavior that overcame my parents that drove them to kill me?" I asked. "Child abuse. I am so sorry, my baby. I love you, and you will never have to hurt again." I do not know what child abuse is, but, I am guessing that it is a computer virus. Mother, father, Katie, Zim, Robert, and all of us forgive you all. Please do not mourn our absence, for we forgive you all. Each and every one of us. And, one last thing;

Watch out for the child abuse virus. We don't want anyone to have to go through this again.

Love lots, hope to see you soon,

_**Your children**_

_**A/N: DON'T WORRY, ZIM ISN'T GOING TO STAY DEAD. BUT, I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING;**_

_**THIS WAS NOT MADE FOR FUN. CHILDREN ARE KILLED BY THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TO LOVE AND GIVE BIRTH TO THEM. SOME, BEFORE THEY CAN BE BORN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE MORE CHILDREN LIKE KATIE AND ZIM.**_

_**STOP ABORTION NOW!**_

_**STOP CHILD ABUSE NOW!**_

_**NOW, HERE'S A SONG:**_

_Dear Miss Miyuki,_

_What's the reason for my birth?_

_My parents killed my brother when we lived upon the earth._

_Downloaded stories of little ones beaten black and blue_

_Miyuki, thought I'd take this right to you._

_Dear Miss Miyuki,_

_Jeccisa can't understand_

_Why they took our mom and dad away._

_I know they didn't mean to hit_

_With wild and angry hands._

_Take them up to be with him, I pray._

_Thanks for saving my dear father._

_For giving him love and shelter from the storm_

_Thanks for saving my dear father._

_Won't you keep him safe and warm?_

_They say he would've died._

_Oh, I'm glad you finally stopped the pain._

_I'm glad that you saved him,_

_And took him up to the sky._

_So, he will never have to hurt again._

_Thanks for saving my dear father._

_For giving him love and shelter from the storm_

_Thanks for saving my dear father._

_Won't you keep him safe and warm?_

_Dear Miss Miyuki,_

_Thanks for what you do_

_And thanks for making my pain_

_End with the tallest too._

_Thanks for saving my dear father_

_For giving him love and shelter from the storm._

_Thanks for saving my dear father_

_Won't you keep him safe and warm?_

_Thanks for saving my dear father_

_For giving him love and shelter from the storm_

_Thanks for saving my dear father_

_Won't you keep him safe and warm?_


End file.
